Malam Yang Menakjubkan
by yongchan
Summary: "I Love You, Kim Joonmyun." bisik Kris pelan dan dibalas dengan ciuman lembut dari Suho. Sekilas Kris melirik jam yang terletak diatas meja samping kasur mereka. Tak terasa sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Berapa lama mereka bermain? Hahaha sepertinya hampir lima jam. Pantas saja kan mereka kelelahan. 1Shot/KrisHo... RnR?


Title: Malam Yang Menakjubkan

Cast: Wu Yifan & Kim Joonmyun (KrisHo)

Warning: boy x boy, typos, gak jelas etc...

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa gelap sekali?" tanya Suho saat membuka pintu apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Kris, kekasihnya. Dengan pelan Suho pun menutup pintu apartemennya. Dan dengan langkah kecil ia berjalan sambil meraba raba dinding bermaksud mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu apartemen tersebut. Namun belum sampai beberapa langkah Suho merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Suho tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang memeluknya saat ini. Karena dari baunya saja dia dapat mengenalinya. Suho yakin kalau yang memeluknya sekarang adalah Kris, kekasih tampannya.

"Yifan, kenapa lampunya tidak kau nyalakan?" Suho bertanya sambil mengelus pelan tangan Kris yang masih melingari perutnya.

Hening, Kris hanya diam saja. Dan diamnya Kris saat ini sukses membuat Suho khawatir dan sedikit takut.

"Yifan" panggil Suho lagi.

"Kau darimana saja?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kalau hari ini aku ada mata kuliah tambahan kan?"

"Ya aku tau, tapi kenapa kau baru pulang jam delapan malam seperti ini?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Sebelum pulang, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menyelesaikan tugasku dulu di perpustakaan." Jawab Suho dengan tenang.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri"

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak bersama bocah hitam itu?" Suho mendengus mendengar petanyaan Kris.

"Demi Tuhan aku hanya sendiri. Dan apa tadi katamu 'bocah hitam'? Namanya Kim Jongin, bukan bocah hitam."

"Aku tak mau tau dengan namanya. Yang aku tau, aku sangat merindukanmu hari ini." Bisik Kris sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Merindukanku? Kau benar Yifan kan?" setalah pertanyaan Suho itu, lampu apartemen mereka pun menyala. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Suho, Kris membalikan tubuh Suho menghadapnya.

"Yi-yifan" ucap Suho terbata saat ia melihat jelas wajah tampan Kris yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Aku ingin memilikimu Joonmyun." bisik Kris mesra tepat di telinga Suho. Lalu Kris menciumi wajah dan bibir Suho.

"Mmmh..." Desah lelaki manis itu saat Kris mencium napsu bibirnya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu ciuman mereka pun berakhir. Suho pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk bernapas. Namun tak lama Kris pun mulai berulah lagi, Suho dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyapu lehernya.

Lidah Kris bermain-main menjilat dan menggigit leher Suho yang terekspos. Lalu tangan Kris merayap ke perut Suho perlahan, membuat Suho terkejut.

"Jangan sekarang Yifan." bisik Suho berusaha menolak.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini, aku bahkan baru pulang. Dan sekarang kita bahkan masih di ruang tamu."

"Benar juga. Hem... jadi kalau kita pindah ke kamar, apa kau mau melanjutkannya?"

"Mungkin, tapi..."

"Tapi apa Joonmyun?"

"Kau harus sabar, karena aku ingin mandi dulu." ucap Suho manis lalu mencuri kecupan pada bibir Kris.

"Tak masalah." Kris pun mengikuti langkah Suho yang kini berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar mereka.

.

"Yifan, aku tinggal mandi dulu ya." pamit Suho pada Kris yang kini membaringkan tubuhnya nyaman dikasur mereka.

.

.

.

Air bergemericik lembut mengguyur tubuh mulus Suho yang tak terbalut kain. Suho begitu menikmati air yang mengguyur tubuh lelahnya saat ini.

"Ahh.." Suho merasakan ada tangan melingkar di pinggangnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh tubuh yang tak asing lagi.

"Yifan, jangan mengejutkanku."

"Kenapa kau mandi lama sekali?"

"Berlebihan, aku bahkan belum sampai lima menit untuk mandi. Kenapa menyusul? Aku kan sudah bilang, kau cukup tunggu aku saja di kamar."

"Aku hanya berpikir, sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita mandi bersama." Kris menjawab lalu menciumi bahu Suho hingga leher. Sementara satu tangannya bergerak memilin puting Suho dan tangan yang satu lagi menuju ke bawah untuk membangunkan penis mungil Suho.

Suho mendesah pelan menikmati perlakuan Kris sambil setengah menutup mata. Ia pun merasakan milik Kris yang entah dari kapan sudah tegang menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya, dan hal itu menimbulkan getaran yang membuat Suho menjadi bergairah. Perlahan Kris membelai penis Suho dari pangkal hingga ke kepala dan memijitnya sambil sesekali menggigit leher Suho.

"Ahhsss... Yifanhnn" desah Suho berusaha menahan kakinya yang makin lama makin terasa lemas.

Kris pun mendekap erat tubuh Suho dan mengocok penis Suho semakin cepat hingga ia menjerit untuk mengeluarkan cairan itu. "Aaaah..."

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kris. Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus, kalau begitu sekarang giliranmu untuk memuaskanku." Suho pun mengangguk mengerti.

Dengan perlahan Suho berbalik menghadap Kris, dengan yang wajah memerah ia melihat milik Kris yang telah berdiri dan memegangnya dengan lembut hingga membuat Kris mendesah pelan. Tangan Suho mulai bergerak menelusuri seluruh bagian penis Kris.

"Enghhh... Joonmyun ahhh" Suho pun perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berdiri menggunakan lututnya. Dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengocok penis Kris, Suho pun mulai mendekatkan mulutnya pada penis Kris. Melihat itu, tak sabar Kris menantikan lidah Suho menjilat penisnya.

'Slurp...' bunyi berisik Suho menjilat penis Kris terdengar begitu erotis. Ia mengulum benda itu perlahan sekali dan Kris mencengkeram rambut Suho seraya mendorong kepala Suho agar melakukannya lebih dalam.

'Slurp... slurp...'

"Hmm.. Apakah kau menikmatinya?" Suho bertanya dengan seringai nakal. uhh demit! Sungguh jika sedang bermain seperti ini, entah kemana perginya Suho yang manis dan polos itu. Untuk sekarang hanya ada Suho yang menggoda dan nakal.

"Suho... ahh lidahmu benar-benar menggoda."

Kris tersenyum kemudian meraih wajah Suho untuk dicium.

Tanpa diduga, Kris merasakan tangan mungil Suho kembali memainkan penisnya hingga Kris melepaskan ciuman panas mereka untuk memekik merasakan sensasi kuat dari penis miliknya.

Suho kembali mengulum penis Kris dan melakukan hisapan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. See, Suho sangat nakal bukan? Haha

"Aaah Suho!" Kris sudah tak kuat lagi menahannya. Cairan itu pun keluar deras ke dalam mulut Suho. Dan tanpa keberatan Suho menelannya dengan sangat menikmati.

.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Kris yang kini masih sibuk mengatur napasnya agar teratur. Suho menggeleng kecil untuk menjawabnya.

"Jadi, kau mau melanjutkannya?" Suho pun menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan lucu. Melihat itu Kris pun tersenyum lalu mencium leher Suho sambil memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil disana.

"Nggh... Yifhaaan" Suho mendesah pelan membuat Kris tersenyum puas.

"Bed?" Suho hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah saat itu, dengan semangat Kris pun menggendong kekasih mungilnya itu ke tempat tidur.

.

Tak mereka pedulikan kasur mereka yang menjadi basah karena badan mereka belum dikeringkan. Suho yang terlentang tanpa pakaian dengan tubuh putih mulus dan tonjolan merah muda yang menggoda, membuat Kris tak ambil pusing soal kasur mereka yang basah.

Penis mungil di selangkangan Suho pun mulai menegang lagi, sehingga Kris yakin Suho pun menginginkan penisnya untuk cepat cepat masuk didalam lubang sempitnya.

Sebagai permulaan Kris mencium Suho dengan lembut agar ia tenang lalu berbisik

"Aku akan bermain dengan lembut kali ini."

Suho membalasnya dengan senyuman manis membuat Kris semakin terangsang melihatnya.

Didekatkannya penisnya dengan milik Suho lalu digesek-gesekkan dengan perlahan.

"Aaahh.." Racau Suho.

"Yifan engghhh..." tersenyum lagi, Kris pun menghentikan aksinya agar ia tak mengeluarkannya lebih awal. Kini ia melebarkan kaki Suho lalu ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang merah muda Suho.

"Akhhh..." Suho mulai bereaksi. Kris segera menambah jarinya yang masuk. Mengeluarkan dan memasukkannya lagi beberapa kali sebelum membuat jarinya seperti menggunting.

"Unghhh Yifanhhh..." Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan Kris menambah satu jari lagi pada lubangnya.

"Apa kau kesakitan Myunnie?" tanya Kris sedikit cemas ketika melihat ekspresi Suho saat itu.

"Uhh... engghhh tidak... lanjutkan saja." Jawabnya kemudian tersenyum lalu menjilati bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menggoda Kris. Wajah Kris pun memerah melihatnya, Suho begitu menggoda sekarang.

Ketiga jari Kris masih bergerak maju mundur pada lubang Suho dan satu tangannya kini membelai penis Suho perlahan.

"Aaaahh Yifan enghhh..." Suho terus mendesah erotis ketika merasakan tangan Kris mengocok penisnya semakin cepat. Tak butuh lebih lama lagi untuk Suho mengeluarkan cairan miliknya.

Sebagian cairan Suho dioleskannya pada penisnya, supaya penisnya dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalam lubang Suho. Dibawahnya Suho terlihat lelah tapi Kris mencoba membangkitkan gairah Suho lagi dengan menciumi, bibir, leher, menyesap kedua puting Suho hingga menggesekkan penisnya ke milik Suho.

"Enghhh" dan berhasil, Suho kembali mendesah.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Kris yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Kris kembali memasukkan jarinya dan membuat jalan sebentar sebelum akhirnya memasukkan penisnya perlahan ke lubang Suho.

Kris terus mendorong penisnya masuk dengan hentakan-hentakan kuat membuat Suho mendongakkan wajahnya merasakan sensasi hebat keenakan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprei dan tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh.

"Enghhh... Yifannn ahh ahh ahh.."

Penis Kris terus masuk semakin dalam. Dinding lubang Suho mengkerut membuat penis Kris yang besar terasa dijepit nikmat.

"Unghh Myun... rapat sekali." Kris pun ikut mendesah di telinga Suho.

"Yif-an... aku ma- akhhh..." kata-kata Suho terputus-putus, tapi Kris cukup tahu maksudnya.

"Baiklah, kita keluar bersama..." satu tangan Kris menopang tubuhnya. Beberapa hentakan dilewatkan dan akhirnya Kris pun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubang Suho, sementara cairan Suho membasahi perut Kris. Setelah itu keduanya terlihat begitu lelah.

Tubuh Kris kini menindih tubuh Suho begitu saja dengan napas yang terengah dan penuh keringat. Miliknya pun masih menancap didalam lubang Suho.

"I Love You, Kim Joonmyun." bisik Kris pelan dan dibalas dengan ciuman lembut dari Suho. Sekilas Kris melirik jam yang terletak diatas meja samping kasur mereka. Tak terasa sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Berapa lama mereka bermain? Hahaha sepertinya hampir lima jam. Pantas saja kan mereka kelelahan.

"Good night Myun, terima kasih untuk permainan yang menakjubkan tadi." Bisik Kris lagi sambil memeluk Suho lalu mencium lembut dahi lelaki manis itu. Dan setelahnya Suho balas dengan memeluk Kris dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

Bener udahan ya muahaha aku tau ini kurang greget, kurang wah, kurang hot, kurang apaan lagi ya, kurangnya banyak lah pokoknya hahaha jadi, maaf banget deh ya kalau ini mengecewakan gitu ._. ohh ya, ini ff rate M pertama yang aku publish disini -_- jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan, mohon dimaklumi okay :3 haha dan maaf buat judulnya yang mungkin gak nyambung, yang jelas ini ff aku buat gara gara aku stress banget karna minggu ini kerjaan dikasih tugas, tugas, tugas mulu, praktikum lah ini lah itu lah terus uts dadakan juga -_- pusing benget, asli -_- haha! aku ko jadi banyak omong gini ._.

Ahh udalah menurut kalian ini ff gimana? Reviewnya boleh :3 haha


End file.
